


.•*Mine*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: DSO, F/M, Leon wants to give you creampies, Office Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Pairing: Damnation!Leon x F!Reader (He needs more love, mkay???)Warning(s): Office sex lol
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 9





	.•*Mine*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Damnation!Leon x F!Reader (He needs more love, mkay???)  
> Warning(s): Office sex lol

“What are you doing?”

Leon’s lip dragged moisture against your neck, leaving hues of red turning into purple along the way as he held your waist firmly against his hands. You bit your lip and whimpered. At any time of that moment somebody could just knock and enter and catch you doing… _unprofessional_ things but somehow, you didn’t mind it. In fact, the thought of getting stumbled upon only fired your enthusiasm even more and you couldn’t help but squeeze your thighs together to find some sort of relief to the heat burning from below.

“We’re gonna get caught,” you reasoned, though Leon could keenly discern the feign anxiety from the way it wavered in pleasure. And so, his lips curled into a smile, one corner stretching further than the other and his eyes gleamed with devilry. He purred into your ear:

“There’s a reason I locked the door, sweetheart.” His voice was something raspy and dark within its range, and the way he bit your earlobe afterwards sent your mind into a rollercoaster. It was getting harder and harder to speak, but thank god you found your voice after tripping over your words for a second.

“You…you didn’t lock it, you himbo.” Leon huffed. He pulled away from you, tentative, before heading towards the door and twisting the lock. It surely was a turn on getting caught, getting fired however was NOT a turn on regardless of whether you liked your job or not.

“See, I told you it’s locked.” His stupidity made you chuckle.

“Mhm, sure, c’mere.” You raised your arms in front of you and wiggled your fingers a couple of times as an invitation, and Leon didn’t think twice to accept the offer, pin you against the wall, and breathe the words of the sex gods again. And whilst he was being unholy with his remarks, his hands were subtly skimming against your thighs, raising your skirt and groping each patch of skin that was being laid bare in the process.

“I’m so glad we’re alone right now because I’ve been having filthy thoughts all day.” You bit your lip in response and opened your eyes to gaze upon those deep blues that could prevail against the seven seas.

“Mmm… What have you been thinking about?”

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you against this wall and cumming inside your pussy ‘til it leaks out of you. And when we get home, I’m gonna do it again and again until you pass out.” Leon hoisted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, pressing you against the surface even more. “We can start… _here_.” With no other words left to exchange, his lips crashed to yours in such a libidinous manner. Lingering on his tongue was what you could make out as the minty flavor of the gum he had been chewing on while working. And while you shouldn’t be(???), you couldn’t help but wonder if he had been preparing for this by veiling the taste of his lunch with something more ‘competent’, if you will.

The kisses you shared were aggressive, amorous with the ferociousness of a lion. Not even taking a second to welcome air even when Leon unbuckled his belt with haste and shoved down his zipper to free his phallus from being painfully confined in his trousers. And when something long and girthy was slammed inside of your walls, you accidentally bit down Leon’s tongue and whimpered at the sudden stretch, your hands either pressed against the nape of his neck or firmly holding onto his shoulder.

Inconstant were his thrusts, his hot minty breath spat fire against your skin and hair as Leon fucked you against the wall of his office. He was resolute and he wouldn’t stop until his hot cum would glaze your insides.

_“Mine. All. Mine.”_


End file.
